A Warcraft Tale
by theaskuebunch
Summary: Well this is my story of how i join WoW XD THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT
1. The Beginning Of A Fresh New Life

So what do i say here? is this my story um I thought this would be easier..should i have used wattpad...? Yes. I hope this is right! Okay my names Katlynn. Welcome to my WoW story its basically about How much i love WoW and all of its WoWness..get it? before we get started This rule free girl has rules XD only like 3. 1:None of my stories shall cuss. i am a kid my self after all. 2:i accept requests just keep em k to T GOT IT? 3rd:I will put some ocs in my stories. feel free to message me them. 4 (HA I LIED THERE'S MORE 3) 4:plz dont cuss in my comments or no hate towards other peoples kay? I don't like it when people be mean. Okay we clear? 5:i am crazy about 3 things and 3 things only Ninjago,WoW,Venturiantale. so i am kinda stuck writing those stories oh and i don't know much about Mass Effect only that 1:I love Garrus 2:i love Kasumi and all her stealthiness 3:I SHIP GARRUS AND KASUMI. i dunno garrus tali and kasumi are just my favorites And then theres Jack xD I really hate that one dude..Forgot his name :3 Dang it this is a long A/N okay lets get on to the can i have some tips too if ya don't mind?

Once upon a time,When i was 7,i would like to watch my mom and dad play WoW.I really was interested but i never thought id get to play it,but one day for my 8th birthday,my dad let me make a character on the realm Echo Isles I decided on a Blood elf hunter (Heh guess who it is 3) And we randomized the name,And all of after searching through names there was a name Called "Katlynn" and i really liked the name,Katlynn had Ginger hair i still don't know the hair style but it is down to her shoulders she also had green eyes,and no (visible) Earrings I had to level with my mom till i found out how to do stuff on my own so when i was almost lvl 20,and one night when i feel asleep she got on my character and went into the forest (I need to get on wow again i forgot its name i feel like i should be slapped) It was the dark forest,And she had tamed a cat (GUESS WHO IT IS GUESS!) The next day after school i got on WoW and i was wondering why a cat was shadowy my mom then told me she got me a cat and asked me to name him,There was A Sonic cup beside her and i came up with the name "Sonic" (3 bffs) he was a pretty lynx we quested together and we did everything together when i reached lvl 20 i was able to mount a hawkstrider i named it, i had named it Alan. I don't know why. but then a few months later (sad part *Crys* they didn't like me well there was a girl who warned me that he always got like that but here) i went to the dungeon near shattrath ya know archirodon or what ever its called (so pretty in Draenor) we were fighting a boss and i was a stupid and had sold my bow for a what i thought was a better bow but i was wrong. it had like what,like 20 damage on it? and everyone except me had died (i used Feign Death) And the group leader/Tank Cussed and yelled at me for getting them killed i was like "what? if i survive then the boss wont despawn and everything would be fine (i was told by dad if everyone died the boss despawns) and he kicked me from the group after the girl told me he was always like that i told my mom and she told me to not go into any dungeons with random people anymore without her or the guild which had a few close friends he had on Ventrilo called HolySoulz and Biv they are very nice people, a few years later (like a year ago) I invited someone who needed a guild because mom said i stocked cloth in the bank for 3 years,and the guild member had stolen ALL of had to start all over (still gonna work on it when she gets back on)

I was in draneor a just a few months ago and i finally reached Lvl 100! (Yay) Sonic was right there by my side too :3 my mom congratulated me and so did my dad and i suppose that concludes my story...Now to figure out how to publish this!

A/N I am sorry if this was terrible XD i am new to this...BTW katlynn isn't my real name its just my persona you could say. XD


	2. Draenei Night elves and Worgen oh my!

A Warcraft Tale!

Chapter One: Welcome to our crazy world (of Warcraft)

Katlynn's POV: Well, This is what happened when I first joined WOW! So proud Now I shall tell a tale..A Warcraft tale. Some Tales that will NOT be forgotten.

*7 years ago or 8 now Idk* *Dad Logs onto wow* Dad: So, what do you want your first character to be? *he shows me the blood elves* Me: OOOH THAT ONE! Dad: Okay, What Class? Do you want to be a hunter you get to have a pet. Me:Yes please! Dad: What do you want to name her? *He randomizes the names and comes across the name Katlynn* Me: I like that name. Dad: *chooses it* *presses the Enter World (Of Warcraft) Button* *We Enter the world (Of Warcraft-Ow! stop it Author!) * And he left the room so I had to lvl with mom For MONTHS! but then I was lvl 20 I got my riding skill and I did quests on my own then our guild was formed I got holysoulz *Mhm if you have seen my fan account TheAskueBunch You'll know him*I cought him RIGHT ON TIME! *Speaking of which ima see if hes on* I met him in Tanaris.. AND NORTH OF SOUTHERN PLAINS … No.. Not a song reference pfft. And so begins Katlynn's Journey into wow.

Chapter 2: Wake me up when September Ends

Katlynn's POV: *Something Pushes her off the bed* *mutters* "What.. Who 's there? Go Away Sonic" Sonic: *is trying to get her up* I wouldn't get up duh. Why would I? I am not a morning person but its September, So its cold I like the cold… FINE I'M GETTING UP! I got up and got into my armor straight away due to the fact well, Training to be a HUNTER. Well they are here now, Meaning I have to go. So im still a trainee hunter. sometimes do you feel like you cant control when you walk do stuff for people like questing buying things GETTING THIS STUPID GOWN! I mean its blue my favorite color. I got sonic.. At some Point bout 7 years ago. But still I don't feel like I'M in control…. Its weird. *is listening to Great Kodo by OxHorn- ON REPEAT*

*Gets into her armor* *puts helmet on still with the headphones* *Hums the song* ahem *thoughts get interrupted by A GIANT SNAKE-* *shoots the adder and it dies* stupid snakes.. I hate snakes… *shoots the naga that just came out of the water* naga aint bad… They look like snakes though. You know what's worse than snakes? SPIDERS cuz I like everything else. *Comes to her senses and tries to shoot the evil trolls but ends up getting captured* *Gets knocked out* *mutters and wakes up on a strange island in a PIT* okay… ALLIANCE ATTACK! *tries to attack them but then notices she's shackled along with the rest of them* Oh, Okay then, um, hi? ?'s POV: Blood elf. Pfft you don't even have your shackles off yet *manages to get the shackles off the blood elf* Katlynn: why are you guys helping me? ?: Well, we are all trainees are we not? My names Crystal. What's your name? Katlynn: Names Katlynn, I think. I don't know my REAL name I woke up in Silvermoon City. Ugh, I got captured due to being up in the clouds! ?:names,Darkclaw Worgen Druid, But how was your head in the clouds? there are no clouds here. Crystal: it's a metaphor idjt See what I did there? ?:shut up, Idjt. Crystal: But- Liam, IT WAS FUNNY!why you no like? Katlynn: I'm going to like these people. Liam: So, elf, got any plans? *Looks at Shadowsong* Shadowsong: Well, lets see *is fiddling with a little invention in her pocket then, Suddenly a spear hits it shattering it* ?: OY MON! THAT aint FAIR THAT be cheating. Name be Sakami, I be the one who captured ya. Shadowsong: MY INVENTION HOW COULD YOU!? Sakami: mon, what is it anyway? Shadowsong: it makes food rain from the sky. were HUNGRY! Liam: That. Was. The. PLAN!? *sighs* Shadowsong: Well Duh. Sakami: FIGHT ! ! ! FIGHT FIGHT ! Liam: Id probably kill her. Sakami: Well, Good then NOW FIGHT MON! *gives them wooden swords* *They fight fakely and legitly* Katlynn: Sonic! come here! Wait- SONIC WHERE ARE YOU?! what. did. you. do. with. him.? Sakami:Oh the cat Hes fine back at your little camp idjt. Katlynn: Whew Okay, So why pick on the trainees huh m8? Sakami: Easy Pickings! Except the Human. Liam: Pfft, I aint gonna let anyone take me without force I GOT PVP GEAR M8 (:3 and that Pvp gear is good gear too) Nikki: Darkclaw, What on earth- How- Darkclaw: NOW YOU SPEAK UP?! Nikki: *rolls his eyes at him* Billy: What!? im trying to get us outta here. Sally: Uh- oh bad guy that took my waffle is here! Katlynn: you kidnapped KIDS? What the heck? that is so LOW!

Sakami: I tricked them with waffles and birds. it was not that hard. so I decided to take them Mon. (End of episode 1) So I decided to make a little Phrase I made up for us!

"We are Nerds were Proud and Were. Gamers!"

Season 1 Episode 2 Chapter 3 "Where the Day Met the Night"

Me: There will be Memorable Moments on here Right?

All: Idk, maybe… IF YOU DON'T MESS UP!

Me: Okay Fine.

(show starts)

*Liam and Shadow get done fighting* Sakami: Yay! Okay NOW WORK SLAVES! Liam: Um, You cant force us t- Sakami: *Death Glare* Liam: okay. hes legit let's work Shadow: YOU are scared of him? Liam: he death glared us :/ Shadow: arghh! *breaks a entrance out of the slave pens COME ON! *jumps through hole*

WOO HOO! FOR NARNIA! *they enter see a purple portal when their falling and they scream and when they Reach the portal they pass out* ?: Sir, They just fell Through our ghost portal we had up in an island. Should I Wake them up? ?: JOHNNY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? (so called Johnny): Well they are Human. sir. ?:WHEN YOU WAKE THEM UP THEY Could attack us! Johnny: Sir, I don't think they will, they have no weapons.. I took them away. ?:Fine. *throws him a bucket of water* Wake them up. Johnny: *throws the bucket of water over all of the people they just found on the floor* Crystal: *Wakes up and attempts To hit the dude who poured water on her in the jaw and succeeds* Johnny: Ow ow ow my Jaw. ?:Johnny! See! Crystal: YOU PEOPLE *tries to attack them* Johnny: Hurt him I end you. Crystal: YOU KIDNAPPED US! USING A PORTAL! Johnny: What. Um mam you Fell through our-um you do not look human Crystal: OF COURSE NOT BECAUSE I'M A DRAENEI. Johnny: What is a Draenei? Crystal: Ha-ha don't make me laugh Everyone knows what A Draenei is. ?:Um, No. We don't obviously ARE YOU A GHOST?! Crystal: where are we.? Johnny: Um Earth. OH WAIT THE REALMS! THE ONE REALM WE COULDN'T GET TO SIR! ?: OF COURSE THAT MUST BE WHERE THEY CAME FROM- um there's 2 humans with them though. Liam: Duh, She's an Alien im human and Shadow here is a Night elf, Amagine the lady over there I don't know what she is. We just escaped from slave drivers. so Yeah, There that should clear it up mate. ?: oh. okay Amagine: don't know what she is? HEY! I'M ALL HUMANS! Liam: No. your not. ?:Names Johnny Ghost this over here is Johnny Toast my BFF BESTIE MAH BFF. Liam: Johnny Ghost and Toast Ha interesting names. Johnny Ghost: You guys hungry? All: YES! PLEASE! Johnny ghost: Johnny! Make dem dat French toast! Johnny T: yes sir. *Makes Dem Dat French Toast* Crystal: *Munching on Dem Dat French Toast* So, Why do ya call him sir? Johnny T: He is my boss After all. Crystal: so what is this place? Both of them together: We hunt ghosts! Were P.I.E. Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaires Crystal: You don't even look old enough for a Flying license! Johnny T: Im 1000. Years old. Johnny G: Im 15. AND HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE ! Johnny T: But-Sir that. Incident only happened once- Johnny G: You ran into a tree! Drove anyway. I CAN DRIVE BETTER THAN HIM! crystal: Ha! Now what is Planet Earth? Johnny G: Our planet do you come in peace, Space-goat? Crystal: Oh ha-ha Very funny. Space goat.. cause I have horns and I live in space ha-ha. -.- Jerk. Johnny G: Anyway, We are the most Sane people on our version of Earth. The Acachalla's are…. just. 2spooky 4 johnny ya know? Liam: Okay, So where do we go? Johnny G: how we gonna get them home? Toast: Idk sir. They can stay here for now though! *Katlynn pushes Johnny T into the person behind him which is Ghost* Katlynn: WOAH! This place is. Small. Johnny Ghost: Well, We, Uh- live in a Tardis type house…! *pushes a button and a wall opens up* All except both Johnny's: oh my.. Goodness. ?: GUYS! WHY DID YA BRING THOSE ALIEN CREATURES IN!? Johnny T: Um, This is Spooker he is a ghost. Jimmy Casket Killed him while on a mission. And now he Hangs out here. We ask him To distract Officer Maloney Sometimes. A Police Officer. Who goes to the Acachalla's a lot. Trust me, Your safer here than over at their house. Katlynn: Lets see this, house. Johnny Ghost: You got a death wish *shrugs* come on Johnny I'M driving. Johnny T: Yes, Sir. *All of them get in the ghost van* Crystal: I have never seen anything like this. or so slow ITS SLOWER THAN A ELEKK. Johnny Ghost: Pfft Aliens. Liam: Elekk is a type of elephant From the Exodar. Her home land. Johnny G: WELL I DON'T GOT MONEY! (2 hr Time Skip) *Parks car* Okay Get out! *Everyone gets out* Johnny G: Johnny! Carry me cause I think my legs might break if I walk in myself. Cuz my brain already has. Johnny T: I understand sir. *Picks him up and Carries him inside* Ello!? *Johnny Ghost jumps up from his arms* Johnny G: Okay, Here we are! come get us! *Hears a Nuke outside* They are here! Crystal: What on Azeroth?! Johnny G: Nerd Alert! *Someone comes in Wielding a Crowbar* ?: WE GOT VISITORS KIDS! *three voices are heard giggling upstairs* ?: CAN THEY PLAY BARBIES WITH US!? ?: Maybe! *they come downstairs* ?: Oh hi! My Names Sally This is Billy And this is Sue. And Spencer Lives downstairs! Crystal: Hello little girl.. Where is their father? *A gun shot is heard and Toast gets shot* Johnny T: SIR! why did you shoot me!? ?: I was aiming for the Alien people. And I shot you cause I hate you. YOU PEOPLE JUST WANT OUR TAX DOLLARS! GERTRUDE! Gertrude: Ill get a Medpac! Crystal: Eh. What lvl is he? Toast: What? He isn't a entity. He has no Level. Crystal: Then how are you alive?! Hes a boss then!? Toast: Eh. Just a Flesh Wound Mam. Oh and that is Gertrude and the Father is Papa Achachalla. Liam: If that's these little kids father. They. shouldn't live here. Gertrude: *Brings the medPac in and puts it around Toast* *Sigh* This happens every time you two come here lately! Toast: Ouch, It has. Has he been using sliver?! why does he hate me?! *Passes out from the bleeding* Ghost: Um, I thought med-Pac's Were supposed to stop the bleeding… Hes unconscious now!? Gertrude: Billy! Come here! Billy: YA MOMMA!? Gertrude: See what's wrong. with Toast's medPac Please. Billy: Kay! *Checks* MA! HES UNCONSCIOUS! how!? Gertrude: Well Achachalla hasn't got Sliver Bullets so he cant be dead forever. Ghost: What, Did you say? Gertrude: I know Toast is your best friend but, He might be in a little bit of a… Coma. Ghost: *Eye Twitches* How. . PEOPLE IN THIS UNIVERSE EXCEPT JOHN CENA CANT STAY DEAD FOREVER! Gertrude: The rules said nothing about a Werewolf ! *Sally Goes up to Liam and the gang* Wanna play barbies with us? Liam: I am a grown- *Sigh* Yeah sure, I think we should let Ghost be. for a while. Sally: eh HE'LL BE FINE I mean i've died multiple times! but not as many as sue. Cuz sue just gets herself killed a lot. And Billy- He gets killed by Papa or Freddy or The Animatronics And Spencer- Spencer hasn't even died. Not Once! Okay Lets go! *Runs inside the room* You guys can bunk with me the beds small but it should do! oh and there's a TV if you Wanna watch it. Liam: TV? what is that? *All 3 of them Gasp* YOU NOOBS! A TV IS SOMETHING YOU WATCH SHOWS ON! LIKE CARTOONS! Liam: Okay, show us. *Billy Grabs the Remote Control and turns the TV On* Lets watch Ninjago I love that show! *Turns it on and they all climb on Sally's Bed and watch the epicness of Ninjago* *Meanwhile, Downstairs* Ghost: *is crying* Gertrude: Woah! calm down hoodie man! I didn't say he was gonna die now! Ghost: *Is still crying* Gertrude: *Face palms* I made it worse! *pokes Toast* Don't Worry, ACHACHALLA!? Achachalla: What! That shot aint sliver its just A paper ball! Gertrude: Wait- A paper ball don't make Anyone bleed… Ghost? Johnny G: Yeah? Gertrude: It wasn't Achachalla. He actually Hit him with a paper ball. Ghost: paper don't hurt no one. What happened… The same time the Paper hit him- he was bleeding?! WHAT ON EARTH!? Okay- we need to figure out how. *takes the medPac Off of toast* Oh no. WELL. Who booby traps their MEDPACS IS TO BLAME! Gertrude: Why is there knives there they weren't there when I- Put it on him.. Ouch they must've stuck in him OW! Wait- He said it hurt- before I put the medPac on.. Wait! Oh his feelings O.o the man is too dang sensitive! Ghost: so is he okay? Gertrude: Now that we know we need to get him to the Hospital! Come on! KIDS AND- NEW FAMILY MEMBERS I guess. Billy: Great now I have 3 more sisters! And 2 Brothers and Hopefully no new stalkers ^.^. Maddie: BILLY! *Faints* Billy: Um, Can I run? Gertrude: Make a deal with her hon. *Maddie wakes up* Maddie: Yeah! Wait. What Deal!? Fine, Ill help you if you go on a DATE With me Billy! Billy: Fine! Ill make that sacrifice. Crystal: What's wrong with going on a date with her? Billy: She, Wants me to sign her shirt. And get MARRIED! Crystal: Marriage Is pushing it a little too hard. Don't you think? Liam: Yeah. I mean. Seriously? Marriage Is Pushing his boundaries a little too much. Maddie: BUT I LOVE HIM! Ghost: Come on! We Gotta get him to the Hospital Now! (3 hours later) ?: Hes awake! You can come see him! My names Alandis By the Way. - *Sees Katlynn* KAT! Katlynn: *Alan Runs toward her and while hes running Katlynn Punches him in the face* Alan, Shut up. And your coming with us. Alandis: Who is us? ALLIANCE! LOOK OUT! *Pulls out a tiny Knife* Katlynn: I apologize for him. I Babysitted him Actually. Alan: NUH UH! I MAY BE YOUNGER BUT YOU DIDN'T BABY SIT ME! *is embarrassed* Kat: Yup. *they all go inside the room* Toast: Well Then, Good to see you guys again. Ghost: Johnny! Toast: Yeah? Oh and what on earth happened I felt a piece of PAPER hit me and I was bleeding? Ghost: Wait, Achachalla! Papa Achachalla: What! Ghost: Where did you get that paper? Papa Achachalla: Gavin. Duh it was a piece of paper! And free. He asked me not to open it. so I didn't. he said if I saw any alien creatures shoot them with it. Toast: *face palms* Gavin. is trying to KILL me remember?! Papa: Oops. you two look oddly alike though. Toast: Yes, We do. I am his twin.. And the little brother of the family. Crystal: Toast you okay your eyes are as Yellow As A Worgen's. Ghost: Johnny…! You're a werewolf now aren't you! Toast: I am? woops. I didn't know that would happen. Remember The scratch on my leg from the thing that chased us? Ghost: Yeah. Toast: Yeah, That was a werewolf. Ghost: Ooh. Okay. crystal: Eep! *Liam pulls his sword out* *Crystal hides behind Liam* Liam: He could attack where is the potion? Ghost: Not in this realm Cuz I ate the berries. Liam: MY WORD YOUR STUPID! Ghost: They were good :/ Liam: Don't.. Do that You know he wouldn't want to hurt you. . Ghost: :/ :/ :/ Liam: Stop it!. Ghost: :/ :/ :/ :/ :/ Liam: Fine I won't kill him. Yet. Crystal: O.o Okay creepy! Anyone else we should meet? Ghost: Ya. And then meet our Family OOOH WHO WANTS TO HEAR HOW ME AND TOASTER MET?! it's a long story. Crystal: *Looks at them* Right here when Toast Still might be dying. Fitting. Toast: Eh, Sir! I Wanna hear it again! Ghost: Okie dokie! I was 6 years old and he was 9.. In human years at least. I've known Sir 11 Years. kind of. I think I am in my 30s Now sir, got younger from a mission 3 ghost: JOHNNY! okay I was with my Gran parents Since My parents Called me evil and left me with them. And then I don't know why but they left me too. Then Johnny Came and found me. Hehe And we've been BFF'S ever since! *the story ends and Toast falls asleep* Ghost: He's cute when he's sleeping. I don't know why.


End file.
